


cute

by whitepansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Pre-Slash, lev and kuroo are there for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: a Pure kenma/yaku fic because apparently that doesn't exist :/(also im bad at titles pls forgive me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> yaku is probably way ooc im s orry im trying..

It was Sunday morning, the middle of a normal Nekoma Volleyball Club practice. They had, by order of their generous, and tired, captain, been given a break.

There was one person, however, with endless energy, who immediately shattered the peace. It was Haiba Lev was, doing his favorite thing: bothering Yaku Morisuke.

Kenma, who was an expert in Minding His Own Damn Business, stayed out of it, halfheartedly playing through fetch quests on his game that he had been putting off.

That was, until he heard something he couldn't have _not_ heard.

" _Your height is pretty cute, though!_ \--"

And, afterwards, an indignant growl from Yaku, and a yelp from Lev.

But, Kenma focused on the words. And couldn't help but muse them.

He did this often-- not think about his teammates attractiveness, but analyze their chatter, think about their words, the intent behind them. So Kenma thought about it, only out of instinct.

And well...

"He's pretty cute, right, Kenma?"

Kenma glanced up from his game, not that he was paying much attention to it anymore. Lev was holding his side, grimacing a bit, somehow not taking the pain as a sign to stop bothering their libero.

"You don't have to answer that, Kenma--" Yaku snarled, glaring at Lev as he mentally calculated the best angle at which to kick him.

"Actually," Kenma interjected quietly, "yeah."

Yaku, not expecting a response at all, looked at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Huh??"

Kenma tried to maintain eye contact, despite the feeling of his face burning red. "You're pretty cute, Yaku."

Yaku's face contorted to embarrassed disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest. He pouted, averting his eyes. He hesitated before he responded. "Really?" he asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

Kenma nodded, only thinking a little about how dumb he must look with his cheeks and ears burning red. But he was mostly thinking about how he was right: Yaku  _was_ cute.

Yaku glanced up before blinked shyly and looking away. "Well... you're pretty cute, too, you know."

Kenma's lips twitched into a small smile, before--

"WHAT IS THIS TENDER MOMENT??" Lev suddenly interrupted, confused out of his mind. He was just teasing Yaku and now suddenly he and Kenma were...???!

"Shut _up_ , Lev," Yaku hissed, still looking embarrassed. Kenma hid his face with his hair.

"Yeah, Lev, you ruin everything," Kuroo input. The three of them looked to him. "What? I wasn't eavesdropping, I just overheard."

"Yeah, right," Kenma mumbled.

"I was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

Kenma looked up from his game, his face still recovering from the blush, and raised an eyebrow.

They had a short stare-down until Kenma repeated "Were too," quietly, but without much intent, and looked back down.

Despite not having the last word, Kuroo still looked smug.

But with that, the moment was over, and Kuroo called the end of the break to resume practice.

It wasn't that difficult, just serving practice and a scrimmage, but Kenma felt especially worn out when they retreated to locker room.

Changing as quickly as possibly like usual, Kenma slipped out of the locker room and waited outside for Kuroo. What wasn't usual was Yaku, coming out only a moment after Kenma.

Yaku stood next to him, looking at his shoes before taking a deep breath. "So... About earlier."

Kenma looked at him, unable to stop the small burning at his cheeks that began when he remembered what had happened.

"Were you being serious?" Yaku asked, in the same quiet, vulnerable voice he used before.

Kenma blinked in surprise when Yaku looked up at him, his face much more guarded than his voice had been.

"Well..." Kenma mumbled, suddenly overwhelmed. He averted his eyes, looking at anything except Yaku. "Yeah... I was serious."

There was a moment of silence, and Kenma missed Yaku's expression, looking back only when Yaku looked away.

"I... was being serious, too," Yaku said, and Kenma almost didn't hear him on account of how quiet he was.

"Oh," Kenma responded eloquently. He felt the accursed blush from earlier come back full force.

Yaku finally made eye contact again, and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "You're so red, Kenma! Even your ears!"

"Wh--" Kenma stuttered, looking down and away. "Shut up..."

Yaku continued to laugh, solely due to normally cool and collected Kenma becoming so flustered.

"Like this," Yaku said between laughs, "This is how you're cute!"

Kenma, physically unable to blush any more, covered his face with his hands and whined. "Stop ittt..."

"Stop what?" Yaku teased, grinning.

"Calling me cute... and... laughing like that..." Kenma sighed. This felt more exhausting than practice.

"Laughing like what?" Yaku asked, genuinely curious, smile dropping a bit.

"You were like... giggling... and it was really cute..." Kenma said, his voice getting quieter with each word.

"Ah," Yaku said, equally eloquently as Kenma before.

It was at that moment that Kuroo came out of the building, the others soon following. Kuroo eyed the two of them with a knowing smirk, then motioned for Kenma to follow him. Kenma, glad to leave the cause of the redness in his face, began to follow and put his phone away when--

"Wait, Kenma!"

He paused, looking back at the shorter boy. Yaku walked up to him and gently grabbed the phone from his hand. He slowly, hesitantly, tapped something into it, then returned it when an embarrassed glance to the ground.

"Text me later, okay?"

Kenma forgot how to breathe, then remembered, then inhaled sharply before opening his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, he clamped his mouth shut and simply nodded.

Yaku gave him a little smile before walking away.

Kuroo, witness to the whole thing, could not wipe the shit eating grin off his face if he tried.

"He's pretty cute, huh, Kenma."

"Shut _up_." 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like a week to write, instead of like?? months?? honestly its amazing


End file.
